Mi Amore Antonio
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: Several cancelled dates later, Lovino starts doubting Antonio and having depressing thoughts about their relationship. Bad at summaries. Spamano. Oneshot. CONTAINS BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**_Oh look a oneshot hehe_**

**_Spamano is my favorite and THIS ONE CONTAINS SMUT. Please forgive my poor writing skills. It's actually my first time writing smut so don't expect much... And I'm using their human names instead of their country names. Well enjoy :3  
_**

**_DISCALIMER: Hetalia does not belong to me ;~; The smutty story does though c:_**

* * *

"Dammit, that tomato bastard." Yet another date cancelled. _What am I doing wrong...?_ I looked at the message again. 'THE DATE HAS TO BE POSTPONED AGAIN. I'M SORRY.' "Hmph... he could be seeing someone else... he could be cheating on me..." It wasn't strange for me to cry. Only two people have actually seen me that weak; my fratello, Feliciano and him... But I'm alone right now. I can cry all I want, right?

I did nothing the entire day, like I've always done ever since Antonio became my boss. He had every reason to hate me but... he never did. when I was finally old enough to be on my own, I didn't really want to leave. being with him became an everyday thing. I wasn't sure why I felt like that towards that bastard. I hadn't yet realized that I loved him. No, I had fallen in love with him.

I started stuffing my face with pizza. I didn't want to think about him anymore. Then I decided to just lock myself in my room. I had no one to talk to... Feliciano is always with that potato bastard and Gilbert was busy trying to win over Elizabeta's heart. "Agh, DAMN IT ALL!" I checked my phone. Nothing.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I started to feel that my pillow was wet. "Dammit. ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT ANTONIO!" All of a sudden, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Go away...!"

"Lovi, it's me. Open up." Fuck. Why now?

"I said go away you fucking bastard!" I didn't want him to see me like this again.

"Please let me in..." I buried myself in my blankets and resorted to silence. "Lovino! I'm going to break this door down!" I still said nothing.

A few seconds later, my door was on the floor and he was walking towards me. "What the fuck do you want?! I fucking said go away dammit!" He still walked closer. I held on to my blankets as much as I could but he was still able to take them away.

"Lovino..." He saw the trails and puddles of tears I was leaving on the bed. "Lo siento Lovi..."

"Really?!" I snapped. "Do you really feel sorry?! It's the fifth time you do this!" He stayed quiet. "Just say you're tired of me! That you hate me!" My voice broke and now I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Lovi, I don't hate you... Te amo. Always. I will never get tired of you..."

"Then what the fuck is so important that our dates have to be cancelled?! Are you seeing someone else?!" That slipped. I saw sadness fill his eyes and I wanted to jump off a cliff and kill myself for saying such a thing. My pride was too much to just toss to the side sometimes.

"How... how can you say such a thing...? I just told you that I love you..."

"Antonio, I'm sorry. It slipped. I didn't mean to say it..." I cried even more. "I'm so so-" Antonio cut me off with a soft kiss.

"Solamente tu eres mi amor." Another kiss. "Just you." The kisses started to move down to my neck.

"W-wait, Antonio... I want to know why..." I pulled away slightly, expecting an answer.

"Why I had to cancel our dates?" I nodded. "Well, I had to work more in order to get you something..." _What?_ I was trying so hard to figure out what it could be. "I know you're trying to figure it out. There's no need. I did want to go out right now but seeing that you're like this, I think its best if we stay home."

"N-no, we can go out..." I tried my best to compose myself.

"We're staying in tonight." Yet another kiss. I just couldn't get enough of them. I couldn't hold back a moan anymore. "Lovino..." The kisses stopped.

"What is it?" I pouted slightly; uncomfortable at the lack of kisses from him. Then I saw him reach for something in his pockets, get on the floor on one knee and open the small black box containing a ring inside.

"Lovino, this is what I bought for you. Te amo and I want to live the rest of my life with you. So Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?" I was in shock. Out of all the things I tried to think of, this was the least expected. Now I felt bad for everything I thought and said about the Spaniard in front of me.

"You... you got me this...?" I saw him nod and I couldn't contain my tears anymore.

"Your answer Lovi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! Of course I will!" My smile was bigger than ever. In a flash, I was pinned against my bed, invaded by Antonio's mouth and hands. The moans I let out were involuntary. I wanted, no, NEEDED to control myself.

"Lovino, you're so sexy right now..." He whispered near my ear which almost crazed me even more. "You've caused me to get hard~ Very naughty of you." He looked at me and winked. The blush now splattered across my face was horrible; I wanted to hide. The kisses were now everywhere, clothes were halfway off, and I was enjoying it all. Antonio's hands wandered, feeling everything that crossed their path, beginning with my nipples.

"Mmm... ah! Antonio...! N-no... D-don't touch me like that!" What the actual fuck was I saying? I WAS ENJOYING IT. GOD, I'm an idiot... Still, he ignored me and kept going. Finally, we managed to get the remaining of our clothes off.

"I know you're loving very bit of it~" He planted a kiss on my neck which was followed by a bite.

"A-ah~ D-damn it Antonio..." His face was of pure evil. A smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes were full of pure lust.

"You wouldn't mind if I took care of THAT would you?" He pointed down at my erection. The tint of red already on my face only became brighter, earning a comment from him. "Heh, you look very delicious Lovi~ Makes me want to eat you up~" He winked again. AGAIN. I couldn't control myself any longer. I had finally succumbed to him. He stroked my manhood, causing it to grow more. "Ay Lovino..."

He lowered his body to kiss me again, low enough for both our erections to grind against each other. Antonio no longer kept my mouth busy. He started giving faint kisses to my neck and then went to my chest . He played a bit more with my nipples. I gasped as he kept moving lower until he reached my member. He kissed the tip making me go crazy, then put it in his mouth, ALL OF IT. I ran my fingers though his hair, urging him to continue. A shot of ecstasy ran through my entire body, making me jerk upwards. He began to bob his head and continued to do so as he twirled his tongue around my member. That made me near my climax but, as soon as he sensed it, Antonio took me out of his mouth.

"A-Antonio..." It didn't take long for him to tease me with his fingers at my entrance. I tried to tell him to stop with the teasing but that was making all of this even more pleasurable. He slid one finger in and twirled it around inside. Then I felt another one and I arched my back at the feeling of him scissoring my hole. I wanted more. He was doing everything that he wanted to do and I was letting him get away with it.

"I think that's enough for now." He pulled out his fingers, leaving me to feel empty. "I'm going to put it in now." I was too busy being under his spell to say anything. And even if I tried, nothing but gasps and moans would escape my mouth. As soon as he put it in, I let out a loud moan, earning another smirk from that idiot. He slid the rest of it in slowly, as if he did not want to hurt me. Even though it wasn't the first time with Antonio, it was always almost as if it were. He stayed in place for a moment as I adjusted and then began to thrust when he felt it alright.

"F-fuck! Oh... mmm...!" I was quivering. My entire body spasmed everywhere. "Mm-ah! Oh God! A-Antonio~!" He hit the bundle of nerves inside and all you could hear now were grunts and moans filling the room. He held me close and kissed me yet again, exploring my mouth as if it were the first time we kissed. I was intoxicated. At first the kisses were great but as soon as we both started to reach our limit, they got sloppy until, eventually, they stopped.

"Ngh- Lovi...no... I'm going to cum... I can't hold it much longer..."

"M-me too..." I was holding on to him and he began to go faster until he finally released inside of me and I followed him shortly. He collapsed on top of me and buried his face in my chest. I played with his hair a bit then he looked at me and gave me one last kiss for the night.

"Te amo muchisimo Lovino." I smiled.

"Yo tambien Antonio."

Yes, I love him.

Antonio, my one and only.

Mi amore Antonio.

* * *

**_Goddamn. I finally finished. It took me almost a week of trying to finish this oneshot T^T well there you go! First time for smut and I'm not happy about how it came out... Smut really isn't my forte but maybe I'll get better xD Hope you fangirls who find this like it!  
_**

**_oh and here are some translations for the spanish I put here and there_**

**Lo**** siento **\- I'm sorry

**Te amo **\- I love you (obvious)

**Solamente tu eres mi amor **\- Only you are my love

**Te amo muchisimo **\- I love you a lot

**Yo tambien **\- Me too

_**Yes, I put that Lovi knows Spanish. I actually like that idea and besides, he's been with Spain for most of his life so he should know some Spanish if not all of it. hehe**_

_**R&amp;R PLEASE AND THANKS FOR READING**_


End file.
